Cambio de profesión
by norit
Summary: Iruka, teniendo el gran corazón que tiene, le ha dado un giro a su situación laboral. Una pequeña historia, situada varios años despues de los acontecimientos del manga.


La puerta se abrió, pudiendo verse desde el pasillo un poco del sobrio despacho. El muchacho que salía de la habitación, ya recién superada la adolescencia, se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta:

-Gracias, sensei. Hasta mañana.

La respuesta no se escuchó desde el pasillo.

La figura apostada en las sombras esperó a que el joven desapareciera, aunque era plenamente consciente de que el joven Hyuga lo había visto y reconocido. No en vano era uno de los ninjas de grado superior más jóvenes en la historia de la Villa.

Un rato después, Iruka, con signos de auténtico cansancio, salió del despacho. Al sentir la presencia oculta, sonrió. Kakashi se situó a la luz, junto a él, y salieron a la calle. Iban andando sin prisas, disfrutando del atardecer y de la compañía del otro, en silencio. Iruka, sin embargo, no podía librarse de mil preocupaciones y asuntos que tenía que resolver para el día siguiente. Kakashi, aunque parecía tan indiferente al resto del mundo como de costumbre, comentó:

- Debe haber sido un coñazo.

La expresión de Iruka, sin perder el barniz de agotamiento, resplandeció sin que pudiera evitarlo. Siempre le sucedía cuando el ninja de grado superior se descuidaba y dejaba entrever _algo_ debajo de esa maldita máscara.

Por su parte, Kakashi se preguntaba cómo demonios una persona cuya cara era como un libro abierto había podido llegar a un alto cargo entre los ninjas de grado medio. Ahora él mismo se sentía muy irritado. La alegre cara de su amigo tenía ese extraño poder, a pesar de que Iruka no había hecho ningún comentario. No obstante, nadie que lo viera podría pensar otra cosa más que a Kakashi le dominaba un profundo aburrimiento, excepto Iruka, que comprendía el alcance del significado del comentario aparentemente casual. Y eso tampoco era tan malo, tenía que reconocer Kakashi.

- Te invito a cenar –propuso Iruka, olvidadas todas las preocupaciones.

- Espero que no cocines tú.

El comentario provocó un suspiro.

- Estoy hecho polvo. En realidad, dudo que pueda hacer otra cosa que irme a dormir temprano, mucho menos cocinar.

Su compañero le echó una ojeada, murmurando para sus adentros algo sobre encargarse de que aguantara despierto un poco más de tiempo.

Iruka se pasó una mano por la cara.

- Mañana por la mañana veré a Hinata Hyuga, que evoluciona a las mil maravillas, así que será una mañana tranquila pero por la tarde...

- Eres un idiota –le interrumpió Kakashi, tranquilamente.

Era un tema mil veces discutido e Iruka estaba demasiado fatigado para una nueva pelea. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros

- Es más –continuó el otro-, eres un completo imbécil. Si tanto quieres ayudar a los demás, haberle pedido al Hokage que te diera una misión solidaria en algún país devastado por la guerra o algo.

- Kakashi...

- No, déjame terminar. Mírate, sales todos los días destrozado del trabajo, agotado, y todo lo que consigues es una mierda de paga y que todo el mundo te eche las culpas de lo que le va mal en su vida.

- ¡Eso no es así! –Iruka estalló. Estaba exhausto y, sobre todo, le dolía tanto, tanto, que él pensara así... – ¡Yo ayudo! ¡Y si nadie en toda esta puñetera Villa se da cuenta de eso da igual! ¡Yo... yo...! –sintió que estaba a punto de derrumbarse, ahí, en mitad de la calle, delante de _él_... Había sido una semana muy dura y ahora, esto...

De pronto, sintió cómo Kakashi apoyaba el codo en su hombro, apoyándose amistosamente sobre él. Sorprendido, levantó la vista pero su compañero parecía muy ocupado limpiándose insistentemente una minúscula mancha de su camiseta. Iruka se sintió extrañamente confortado.

- Vámonos –murmuró.

Y los dos prepararon el jutsu para desaparecer en un revuelo de hojas. Antes de hacerlo, Kakashi añadió:

- A quién se le ocurre hacerse psiquiatra en una Villa Escondida.

Iruka gimió.

- No me lo recuerdes esta noche, ¿vale? Que mañana por la tarde hay terapia de grupo con Uchiwa, Naruto y los dos Hyuga.

* * *

Notas: Bueno, pues así ha quedado la cosa. Esta historia es una tontería escribí hace bastante tiempo (la idea de un psiquiatra en la aldea de Naruto me pareció graciosa) y que ahora he rescatado. La escribí del tirón y apenas la he retocado a pesar de que creo que me ha quedado bastante rara. Pero bueno, tampoco la idea da más de sí.


End file.
